happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and Injury/Gallery 2
Drowning Deathbydrowing.png|Strange, no open windows in that big supermarket? Kjjhghhj.png|Mime's not a good lifeguard. Imagedwroning.jpg|Greed is a terrible toll. That's too much water....PNG|Pop fails at parenting once again. Sunkenrabbit.png|Cuddles wasted water. Handy0.jpg|Handy after being drowned by his goldfish bowl. Toothydeath.jpg|Another death with cables. Captaingoesdown.png|Russell being pulled underwater. 52LIS.png|Flaky sinks to the bottom of the pool where she will drown. Wipe_15.jpg|What kind of idiot drowns himself in a tidal pool for ice cream? EasSmT11.png|Nevermind this is even more stupid. LBE2 Confirmed Death.png|Drowning death confirmed. S4E1 KMUP25.png|Well this date went horrible for them. Sinking.png|Toothy and The Mole debatably drown in a shipwreck. Electrocution Russell skeleton.png|Russell learns why water and electric guitars don't mix. Stayin' Alive 36.PNG|The first bloodless death. Petuniabones.png|Yet another instance of electrocution. Deathbylamps.png|Fourth example of electrocution. (for Lifty) Electrocub.png|Cub's drool mixes with an electric toy. S4E5 VC Pop.png|Just when Pop fixed the power. Pearlampkill.png|Never use a pear as a lightbulb. Metalbat.png|One strike and she's out! STV1E13.3 Flippy gets electrocuted by Fliqpy.png|Electric torture S4E5 Duringstrike.png|Tricycles conduct electricity. Disintegration (broken into ashes) cracked.png|Russell shatters like a mirror. Bad luck for him. After.jpg|Vaporized! ashes.png|Toothy gets reduced to ashes. S4E5 Poor!.png|Now Flippy gets reduced to ashes. Poppaysnoattention.png|Cub seconds before death. ashesagain.png|Toothy flew so fast that this happened. 2ndGTB75.png|At least he had a parachute. Mit12.png|This bird didn't know how dangerous electric wires are. RIP_TOOTHY.png|Toothy breaks into particles. Impalement S3E24 Fliqpy about to die.png|Even near death, Fliqpy won't give up without a fight! Hike 17.jpg|All these tree friends... Hike 16.jpg|... were still alive... Hike 15.jpg|... until now. Russelldeath.png|Swordfish are a hazard to fishermen. ThCA08OIHJ.jpg|Drop anchor, but don't kill Mime in the process! Milkin 16.jpg|When falling into a tree, don't open your mouth. STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 5.png|It's not the first time someone got killed by an instrument. 1223232434.png|Lumpy's brain is apparently connected to his antlers. Sea what found 2.png|Steal then kill works as well as kill then steal. Kringle Karols.jpg|Even caroling is deadly. S3E21 AinV56.png|Shouldn't Toothy become a vampire now? Pinned Up.jpg|Sniffles looks awfully calm for someone staring at a dead guy. S3E20 Breaking Wind 23.png|You should have known good luck doesn't exist in your world. File:Sin_título_(10).png|Pain in the brain. Death by Glass.jpg|This glass must have been really fragile or something. S4E9 Another Sniffles' Death 2.png|Random pipes. S4E9 Sniffles Barbecued.png|Sniffles roasting on an open fire. Asyouwish----popisdead.JPG|How come he dies so quickly but not others this happened to? Movieseatingdeath.png|Watch out for loose chandeliers. STV1E13.2 Evil Fliqpy.png|Flippy and arrows are not a good combo. Wipe 41.jpg|Congratulations, it's a buoy! Andtheyredead.png|Pop and Cub are killed by shattering glass on from the car. Doublekill.png|Why you shouldn't pop a porcupine. Novan.png|Petunia and Pop become part of a kebab. Deathbylamps.png|Impaled on a lamp (for Shifty). Doubledeath.png|Impaled by a beaver. Yes it's possible. Kebab.png|Another Pop kebab, sans Petunia. S4E2 AWNP Nutty.png|Jackhammers only make it worse. Bigquills.png|The resulting of riding with a porcupine who tested for hair growth. Sugarcub 7.jpg|Sprinklers: silent killers. Doubledead.png|Shifty and Russel getting impaled by various objects. Metaldeath.png|Magnetic attraction isn't always a good thing. Arrows.png|Arrows strike again. Tunneloflove---nuttydies.JPG|Nutty suffers the fate he narrowly avoided in Chew Said a Mouthful. Skimpaled.png|Be aware of Lumpy at all costs. S4E9 Truffles' Appearance.png|Sniffles wasn't wild enough to be Tarzan. Gws42.png|There goes his other eye. Thekittylives.png|Some cute furry animals are lucky. Trails11.png|Pull the lever! HTF - Rink Hijinks 7.png|When a skating rink, a floor buffer and a porcupine meet. Lumpy0.jpg|Russell harpooned a big blue moose. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|Flaky being used as a mace. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 8.png|Nailed it! Rhinorevenge.png|Don't pick on rhinos. WTracks72.png|Oblivious as usual. Giggles.jpg|Giggles upon being hit with three icicles. Top.png|Pop and his top. Bqrwzgvdvre.png|Shockingly, Handy isn't actually dead here. Sneak 2.jpg|Why you shouldn't turn invisible when knives are thrown. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 80.png|Well, it was either this or become Handy 2.0 SFKY 15.PNG|Giggles' first death not counting Banjo Frenzy. S3E11 PureCarnage.png|Death by a frozen explosion. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Hot-Dog_Vendor_(TV_S01_E08.2)_7.png|Mime has a lot to "ketchup" on. TWSotT_NuttyImPaled.png|This apparently didn't hurt. Flaky_toast.png|Flaky is toast. S3E19 Acts 14.png|If only his eyes were at the back of his head. Abouttopuke.png|After years of bloodshed, Splendid is disgusted only now? Spine.png|They should have went to a different seesaw. Chill_Kringle_Dead_Petunia.png|Make sure nobody is inside your snowman before giving it limbs. Nmnm.PNG|Someone has an eye for destruction. TCTofL139.png|At least they died together. S4E2 Lammy suffering.png|The first time Lammy is seen suffering. S3E24 After the destruction.png|Giggles was impaled HaS 12.PNG|Direct hit! TTIM_12.PNG|Toothy is impaled in the back of the head with a swing. SciSmM29.png|Sniffles is impaled by one to many objects. S4E7 Spare Tire Toothy.png|Through the stomach, out the back! Stumpstab.png|Reverse the former. Ever 5.png|Into the bag with you. Headshot.png|Headshot! Snail impale.png|Heads down. STV1E5.1 Aaah.png|This one is heartbreaking. StarK5.png|Toothy is a star. (Was that joke even necessary?) ChrSmP13.png|Pop notices Cub's death, FINALLY! S3E17 Flaky and Lammy.png|Flaky looks like a sucker fish. LBE3 Dead Petunia.png|It was at this moment that Mime and Petunia broke up that day. Sirenface.png|Flaky is killed by a klaxon. Scissordeath.png|Lumpy's trick goes wrong. Darts.png|What was in those darts? Cyanide? Eyeow.png|Cuddles is impaled with a telescope. S3E20 Breaking Wind 23.png|Giggles is impaled with knifes. Keepin_22.jpg|Toothy is impaled by a projector. Skimpaled.png|Lumpy: Get off my ski's. Flattened/Crushed S4E8 Cuddlestoothyrock.png|The tree just wanted in on the fun. S3E21 Lammy.png|Not even Truffles is safe. S3E1 Poor Cub.png|Pop, you're an idiot. S3E7 Wrath of Con 4.png|Splendid forgets that others aren't like him. Cement Block.png|Just Handy getting his revenge. S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 12.png|You wonder why Lumpy has a driver's license. Snowwhatthatswhat.jpg|Cro-Marmot strikes! False Alarm 23.png|Nutty is savage. Crushedmime.png|Something Sniffles should try on the ants. L5.PNG|Does anybody find this funny? nutty death chew said a mouthful.png|All of this, just for a jawbreaker. Havin' A Ball MEDVAC HELI crash.PNG|Lumpy, after squishing Cub, gets squished by a helicopter. MilkPongending2.png|This is why Handy and Mole are great for any job. Dream Job 21.png|When you switch points of view. File:Deadlumpycop.jpg|At least the dog is safe. STV1E13.2 Poor Petunia.png|Fliqpy strikes again. Comingthrough.png|This is why I don't exercise. Wallgoof.png|Lumpy was moving so fast, his body was able to slide through the cracks of a stone wall. Death Bleck.jpg|When standing at a booth, be sure your sign is secure. S3E13 Roadpaint.png|On the plus side, Handy's road work is done. But it cost him his life. Rocketroadkill.png|The result of being ran over by a rocketship. Tyrannosaurus Leg.jpg|Good thing dinosaurs are extinct, or that would seriously hurt. Fourthwalldeath.png|This death cracked your screen. Sight 72.jpg|And I thought glasses were supposed to improve your life. S3E2 Gravestone.png|At least there's a gravestone, you can put it next to your deceased wife. STV1E13.3 Cro crush.png|Never trust Cro-Marmot. Deadchicks.png|Run carelessly through the crowd. Crackcrush.png|Guess who this was... S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles dead.PNG|and this. TTIM 23.PNG|Cub before death. Mangled.png|Lumpy mangled by his hammock. Splat.jpg|The danger of automatic doors. Cub died.PNG|Death by water. TWSotT GigglesBeforeDeath.png|Sniffles crushed by a coaster cart. Pophitsgiggles.png|Giggles is hit, but not by the car. FB32.png|Don't let the door hit you on the way in Cub and Pop. Ettttttdrtvdvf.png|Cement is dangerous! Basementflooding.png|Water heaters are heavy! Disco,cub,_Pop.jpg|I wonder what Cub sees right now. Dead_Flaky.png|Flaky is crushed by her own ski equipment. Crushedlumpy.png|Lumpy gets what he deserves. Slam.png|Giggles is harshly killed by a burning mast. Crushing.png|Probably wouldn't have been as painful if she didn't put her feet up. IPink_chipmunk_dead.jpg|Crushed by a swing. Tripledeath.png|Kind of hard to believe that Lifty and Shifty are dead when their bodies are still intact here, unless the fall killed them. Ballcrush.png|Poor Disco Bear, he just wanted to boogie. S3E18 Htf3.png|Toothy is crushed by a skeletal Lumpy. Foldupbed.png|Lumpy seconds before death. HWH137.png|Lumpy is crushed by a bed. Disturbinghandy.png|Handy's scary face. Discostrike.png|What an ugly face! HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_26.png|The Mole's face looks like pac-man. Fair_Destruction.png|"I see dead people." STV1E13.3 Dress up twist.png|Cro-Marmot smashes Cuddles and Toothy. S3E3 Piggy.png|Death by piggy. TCTofL98.png|Poor Toothy. S3E15 After ending 2.png|Cub was so close to living, as well! S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png|Handy crashes into Toothy. S3E7 Toothyexplodes.png|Toothy splatters. S3E7 Death time.png|Along with Cuddles, Handy, Shifty, and Lumpy. Takeyourseat_flaky_crushed.PNG|Cuddles has a weird face. Squashedmole.png|Russell crushes The Mole. S3E14 Giggles' death.png|Giggles is killed by an elevator. Sitonmylap.png|Pop doesn't see anything wrong with this. S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Handy.png|They aren't dead for some reason. Deadgeneral.png|The Tiger General is smashed by a log. Blooddrawing.png|A true masterpiece, made by Cub, Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia. S3E10 Airbagdeathsplat.png|I thought airbags saved lives, guess I was wrong about that. S3E24 After the destruction.png|Toothy's head is crushed by a car. Looks like she didnt see that coming.png|Flaky didn't see that coming. Evisceration/Disembowelment (organs torn out) Disembowelment.png|Sniffles' especially gruesome death from Tongue in Cheek. Under_127.jpg|Sniffles enduring another organ-related death. Jam_29.jpg|Why must this keep happening to Sniffles? Milkin 21.jpg|Karma at it's finest. Imagez.jpg|Whistle about to take Disco Bear for a walk, using an intestine leash. Russell.png|Better than water-skiing with a ship pulling them. ThisKnife 15.jpg|Fliqpy can always find a weapon. Drink 2.jpg|The reason guts aren't meant to be hairy. Wheel_21.jpg|No guts, no glory. Cpyhfbydccf.png|I guess you could say Nutty has a very... Stone_Stomach.png|strong stomach. IGTO24.png|A reoccurring Cuddles' injury. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_62.png|This was casued by Toothy's incompetence. S3E18 Htf2.PNG|Never ride a bike without a helmet or knee pads. S3E24 Fliqpy dead.png|A surprisingly smart move on Lumpy's part. cloggedpipe.png|Disco Bear's organs pulled out by Lumpy. STV1E13.2 Nasty death.png|Effects of propellers. S3E6 Gutpuke.png|If Toothy were a sea cucumber, this would be done for defense. HTF - Rink Hijinks 10.png|Lumpy after this claw machine removed his heart. Flakyklaxon.png|Klaxon + victim's head = brain removal. Bed springs.jpg|When spring has sprung, don't be in the way. 49STS.png|Nutty's insides being used as Christmas decorations. Fourthwalldeath2.png|This really took guts. Enter 10.jpg|What remains of a generic tree ninja after his bones were shattered. Killedsnake.png|Lumpy escaping the stomach of a giant snake. Tooth.png|Lollipop + tree = Brain removal. 78-60.png|Sniffles is at it again. Brainyolk.png|Toothy yolk. Rippedintestine.png|Fliqpy tears out the Tiger General's intestines. HTF TWSOTT nutty4.PNG|Nutty is impaled through the chest... Periscopedeath.png|...so is Disco Bear... Asyouwish----popisdead.JPG|...and Pop... Deathbylamps.png|...and Shifty... Ever_6.png|Why is it always the heart?! Sin_t%C3%ADtulo_(10).png|Here we go, a none heart organ. S4E7 Throughthewall.png|There goes his heart and kidney. What_on_earth%3F.png|Why was a shoe and a pair of trimmers inside of her? Bloodheart.png|Heart splatters everywhere. Wipe_32.jpg|Poor Handy. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident4.jpg|Ditto. Stomach..png|Tiger soldier has his stomach torn out. ImageChomp.jpg|Cro-Marmot's organs are kicked out of his body. EasSmY19.png|So Toothy can swallow eggs whole no problem, but Flaky and Lumpy can't swallow a donut. Claw7.png|The results of Lifty and Shifty trying to help. Body Compression S3E1 Petunia's death.png|That's disturbing... S3E22 Looks like he is all bottled up.png|Looks like he's all bottled up! Milkin 7.jpg|The result of going through a hole that's way smaller than you. Petuniasoup.jpeg|When washing your hands in an airplane bathroom, don't stand too close to the drain or this will happen. IPink chipmunk dead.jpg|Never land a plane that close to someone. S3E20 LumpyBBWWDDEEAATTHH.png|Splendid "saves" the day again. Strainer.jpg|This image puts a "strain" in my body. Giggles sweater.png|One size fits none. S3E23 20.png|If it burns, is it really a mistake? Cubpizza.png|Did anyone order pepperoni and Cub pizza? Snifflessausage.png|Looks like someone opened a can of Sniffles. S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Handy.png|Pin-tunia and Handy-cap. slinkierabbit.png|Cuddles in slinky form. Rabbitsausage.png|Rabbit Sausage. Crushing.png|You would be even luckier if that garbage truck DIDN'T have a trash compactor. Snow14.png|Like laundry through a wringer. Keepin 8.jpg|Theater chairs don't do Mime any good. Keepin_10.jpg|Fliqpy somehow pulls on the chair fast enough for it to tear Mime to pieces. S4E1 OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG|Russell being pulled through a hole. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_13.png|Toothy is forced through some pipes. Shredded/Ground Up Fddjfcfhdujduf.png|Never hide inside a pepper grinder. Gjrtiytoy.png|Nutty is sugary at the core. STV1E12.3 Shifty's death.png|The result of grabbing the drive axle of a vehicle while in motion. Wipe 70.jpg|Lumpy carved into the only surfboard made of moose flesh. Snapshot_1_(12-24-2014_10-21_PM).png|Anyone care for raccoon sausages? Cuddles_shredded_by_helicopter_S1E1.png|Cuddles has a surprisingly huge amount of blood to cover half that plane. Sleight_73.jpg|How to make shredded wheat. (replacing the wheat with something else) Turnstile Death.jpg|Who knew turnstiles can do this much damage to two raccoons? STV1E13.1 Cuddles and Flippy's deaths.png|Happy Birthday Cuddles! S3E16 The Mole and dead Lumpy.png|Lumpy is part of a new doughnut recipe. S3E19 Acts 16.png|Putting a squirrel in a pencil sharpener won't make it a squirrel sharpener. STV1E1.2 PT2 67.PNG|Make sure there's nobody hiding in your laundry before washing it. Cub organ error WWtG.PNG|What remains of Cub courtesy of his incompetent father. Flattenedtreadmill.png|The result of being sucked into a treadmill. Painintheass.png|This has GOT to hurt! Planedeath.png|This reminds me of that Hudson River plance crash of 2009, only that a chipmunk and a parachute were involved instead of a flock of birds. Differentbloodcolors.png|Toothy isn't a fan of fans. Shreddedbyfan.png|Cuddles doesn't like fans either. Mimejuice.png|Remember: don't stick your hand in a blender. Someone might plug it in and push you into it. Sliced.png|Barrels with knives can work as non-electric blenders. deathbyraptor.png|Jurassic Park all over again. S3E3 Bloodmoney.png|If you were as greedy as Lumpy, this would be the only thing you would see. Sight 81.jpg|Lawnmowers are supposed to be used on lawns, not on the pavement. Woodchipper.png|A chipper way to die. RS41.png|Lifty and Shifty's heads are shredded off by a lawnmower. RS42.png|Same for Russell. STV1E12.3 Shreddles.png|The result of going through a pulley wheel. S3E4 Road spikes.png|A price to pay for loving candy too much. Chipper2.png|Wood chippers strike again! Havin' A Ball GTA MEDVAC Maverick slice POP.PNG|Pop's first death. Untitled.png|Just to get a candy bar. HTF - Rink Hijinks 5.png|Lumpy has no control over his floor buffer. WTracks146.png|Shifty's ready to leave. WTracks151.png|Lifty on the other hand got kicked out. Imageyuckies.jpg|Don't put razors in your mouths. Crotchpain.png|A rare female example of a "Groin Attack" Sight_81.jpg|His hat should have saved him. Tornapart.png|The Tiger Soldier is torn apart by barbed wire. Wheelin' And Dealin LS death1.jpg|Two Liftys being shredded on the road. Lumpyabouttokillcub.png|Cub seconds before death. To the Bone S4E7 Spare Tire After the explosion.png|Gas-explosion! Tothebone.png|Don't stand that close to Splendid when he flies off, or this will happen to you. S3E20 BW Flaky's death.png|Flaky shredded to the bone by the most ridiculous cause. S3E5 Lumpybones.png|Lumpy after an encounter with a moose-eating tornado. S3E9 Russell's skull.png|Never wear a fish bowl over your head. Especially if the fish inside is a piranha. S4E6 Discofish.png|He's the catch of the day. Spine detachment.png|Ironic to think Cuddles woke up with back pain that morning. Skull Pull.jpg|One very stubborn lollipop. Spine.png|Lumpy did it too hard. Skeletons.png|Mime, Toothy and Disco Bear after being engulfed in Cubtron's acidic puke. Ratinhalf.png|Determination... Ratspine.png|...sometimes confused with stupidity. S3E6 Sniffles.png|All clean. Toothy on a stake..png|Toothy kebab. Gtfskeleton.png|A Generic Tree Friend was left to rot in Lumpy's jar. In the Face S4E5 Nofacelumpy.png|A possessed bike can do this. Facewheel.png|You think an ambulance of all vehicles would have an airbag. Bad Handy.jpg|He who laughs is next… we're all dead. faceshredded.jpg|Don't hold a pinwheel close to your face during a very windy day. weightinface.png|The fourth wall can be so cruel. Axe in the Face.jpg|Funny how this YouTube thumbnail spoils one of the funniest blunders in the show! COtOB 18.PNG|Yet another aftermath of Pop's parenting skills. whoops.jpg|Toothy killed himself with the swing in the park. Carolchaos.png|Danger from above Beartraps.png|Bear traps really do trap bears. ThisKnife 10.jpg|Fliqpy strikes again! Better_Off_Bread_Toothy.png|Hit by a comet. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|Hit by Flaky. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 8.png|We're board with this one. Bleh.jpg|A rhino horn went through Toothy's face. Hitbyball.png|Heads up! BasSmC11.png|And… heads down. Whatnoblood.png|I hope he survived that. Sight_56.jpg|Sniffles is just staring at this like it's nothing. Category:Image Galleries